


Not enough

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Reflection, idk but it's sabriel, so it's okay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: La vie était un concept si vague.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Vivre". C'était vraiment thème très beau qui m'a beaucoup inspirée c:

La vie était un concept si vague.

 

C'est vrai, en tant qu'ange, qu'archange même, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident pour Gabriel. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il vivait étant donné qu'il ne pouvait même pas mourir. En fait, bien avant que Dieu ne décide de créer les humains, à l'époque où il n'y avait que des animaux étranges et pas vraiment intéressantes, il ne s'intéressait même pas à ce concept.

 

Et un jour, Il avait décidé que la Terre avait besoin de plus d'animaux, et avait finalement crée une espèce un peu plus intelligente que le reste. Au début, comme ses frères, Gabriel avait été sceptique. Les premiers millénaires il ne voyait pas la différence entre ces « humains » et les autres animaux. Puis quelques éléments avaient fait une différence.

 

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus fasciner, le plus surpris. Plus il voyait la façon dont évoluait ces êtres, plus il sentait son affection grandir pour eux.

 

C'était aux alentours de ce moment que tout dégénéra au Paradis, que Lucifer se détacha d'eux et que lui, ne supportant pas de voir sa famille déchirée, s'était enfui.

 

Il avait pris place au milieu des humains et avait été agréablement surpris. Certes les époques les plus primitives n'étaient pas les plus intéressantes, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait les voir évoluer, voir les époques changer, leur mode de vie s'adapter et leurs coutumes mourir ou au contraire naître.

 

Gabriel aimait les humains, tout comme Il le lui avait dit.

 

Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas apaisé au milieu de créatures qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il étrangement seul alors qu'à toute époque il était entouré ?

 

Il avait trouvé sa réponse lorsque Castiel était tombé, lorsqu'il avait croisé la route de Dean Winchester et ses idées folles, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sam Winchester et sa façon de penser si particulière.

 

Ces trois personnes avaient remué quelque chose en lui. Il était un archange, un soldat de Dieu, un être sans émotion qui ne faisait que respecter Sa parole. S'Il créait quelque chose, Gabriel le respectait, il ne le remettait pas en question.

 

Et pourtant, assis au bord du lit de Sam, le regardant dormir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Il avait décidé que Sa création la plus parfaite, celle qu'Il préférait le plus, les humains devaient vivre si peu de temps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
